User blog:Lalaloopsy4Ever/Tangled and Frozen... Frangled?! Awesome Frangled theory
Frozen 2... Frangled?? Frozen theory Recently, I have been watching lots of theories about frozen. Rapunzel and Elsa are twin sisters, Anna possesses magical powers of fire, summer and spring like Elsa possesses the powers of ice, cold and winter, blah,blah, BLAH. But if you put all the different theories together, they don't make sense, so I am trying to piece it together, and the theory I come up with actually works! It might be a bit of a stretch, but hey, it's all part of the fun! All the evidence points towards Rapunzel and Elsa being twins. They have blonde hair, they are the only princesses to have magical powers, and they are the only princesses to be left handed. Also, people always presume that the only way Elsa looks like her family is that she's got blue eyes, like her mother. Her father has green eyes. Otherwise , she looks nothing alike her 'parents'. But... ring, ring! Rapunzel's parents--sorry, don't know their names-- also have blue and green eyes. Genetically speaking, Elsa is just as likely to belong to Rapunzels parents as she is to her own. If they are her own. Also, their powers aren't all that different... I mean, look at the end of each movie. They both end with the main character hugging the person they love, and then, surprisingly, they both come back to life! Also, as if you need anymore convincing, they are set 3 years apart. That's the closest in any Disney Princess film. This has all gotta mean something... right? Also this pretty much ties in to them being twin sisters. Rapunzel is 18 when she meets and marries Flynn, and Elsa and Anna's parents went to a wedding when Elsa was 18. We all know on the day that Elsa is 21 when she gets coronated, which is three years after their parents have died (3 years after Rapunzel and Flynn's wedding.) Just putting that out there! You can almost be certain that there's at least some connection. I mean, even Disney itself have been dropping some pretty big Easter eggs. And no, they are not chickens. Or the Easter bunny. Haha! Sorry. Moving on. Anyway, just look at it! The puzzle fits perfectly. Well...almost. Remember before? When I said that people were speculating about Anna having powers? They think that because she is always wearing something green or with flowers on it, that she will have powers of life, spring, summer or heat. Or all. This kind of makes sense, being the opposite of Elsa's powers. But why can't she remember, and why wasn't/isn't she aware of her powers, like Elsa was? Well, there's a simple explanation. When the Papa Troll erased Anna's memory, he erased all memory of any powers whatsoever. Also, when Anna got struck by the by the icicle in the head, it must have somehow locked her own powers away. Now that it's gone, if she has powers she should be unlocking them any time now! Fingers crossed, I guess. Okay guys, I guess this isn't really a theory, just listing things people have been theorising about. Here's my actual theory: The queen of Corona was very sick. She was soon to give birth and her husband, the king, made his men search of a flower that possesses magical healing powers. Once they had found it, they put it with water and gave it to the queen to drink. Soon after, the queen gave birth to twins. One had golden hair, one had almost white hair. The one with golden hair had green eyes, like her mother, and the one with snow-white hair had blue eyes, like their father. One displayed her powers a couple of months after birth, and the queen and king of made sure that everyone knew about it. Her powers came from the healing drink that the queen had taken. When Mother Gothel heard the news, she stole the magical baby. The parents were distraught and, fearing for the other baby, they sent her to the kings sister, the queen of Arendalle, hoping that no harm would come to her there. They gladly excepted, not having any children of their own, and vowed to take good care of her. A couple of years later, the monarchies of Corona gave birth to a brown haired, blue eyed baby, whom they named Anna. But still deeply sorrowed for their other baby, they sent her to the royals of Arendalle once again, who once again accepted. Over the years, the girls grew older and Elsa unlocked her own magical powers. These powers were ice powers, and this time, it was powers that were handed down genetically through the bloodline of the queen of Arendalle and king of Corona. It stood to reason, then, that Anna would have powers and unlock them in a few years, although Anna didn't understand that. One morning, she and her sister were playing with Elsa's ice magic. Anna was going too fast and Elsa got panicked; she accidentally hit Anna in the head and knocked her out. The rest is history: Anna was taken to the trolls, and papa troll erased her memory of any powers, which would even include any memories she might have had--or feelings she might have had--about having her own powers. The white streak of hair was all that remained, and that would have kept her powers locked in. Elsa was always in her bedroom after that; and I theorise that the limited staff and closed doors was not just to stop her powers from contaminating the outdoors, but to also stop the news leaking out about another magical child, for fear that what had happened to Rapunzel might happen to her. This carried on for many years. Years later, the king and queen went out to celebrate Flynn and Rapunzels wedding, but on the way, their ship sunk. Though the theory goes that they escaped and washed up on an island, gave birth to a baby boy, and well, that's another story. I'm sure you've heard of it. Apparently it's king of the jungle, Tarzan. Anyway... We actually saw Flynn and Rapunzel in the film! Twice!! The first is when Anna burst out the doors singing that wildly motivated, cheesy, yet uplifting song, 'For the first time in forever'. The second is on the ballroom floor. It's only a glimpse, but it counts! I mean, it makes sense, if Rapunzels fathers sister (boy that's a mouthful!) is their 'mother', and was shipwrecked by coming to their wedding. Kind of a thanks, and also to say hi to their 'cousin' if they even know. Boy, this just got kind of confusing. So, I guess in conclusion: Basically, Elsa and Rapunzel are twin sisters. Elsa got her powers handed down from her fathers side and Rapunzel got hers from the healing flower. Because Rapunzel was stolen, Elsa was given to the king of Corona's sister, the queen of Arendelle. They were never told they were twins. A few years later Anna was born and was given away. Anna got powers of Spring and heat, handed down from the fathers side again. When Elsa hit her in the head, they took her to the trolls, who erased any memories of any power, even her own perhaps, what so ever. Then the monarchies of Arendelle went to sail to a wedding and their ship sunk. Years later, Rapunzel and Flynn turn up at the coronation of Elsa. If this is to much of a stretch for you, then I also thought perhaps Anna could actually be Arendelle's actual princess. I mean, if their are powers on Rapunzels dads side, and the king of Corona is the Queen of Arendelle's brother, then she could have powers too. And those powers could be passed on to Anna... Powers of fire and spring! So, this is my theory, or some of my theories. But believe it or not, it is not the craziest theory. I mean, I've heard that the trolls are actually evil masterminds, and that Hans is a mirror. What's next?! Olaf's actually a pillow?! Well, it's only 2 years, 98 days, 12 hours, 43 mins, and 3...2..1 seconds left until our suspicions are confirmed or denied. Because, lets face it, I'm totally not counting! Plus at the end of this year we have an animated short coming to our screens. Eeeek!! Anyway, I know your probably bored by now, as this is a very, very long post, but I just want to say something. The Snow Queen, the story Frozen was very loosely based in, was written by Hans Christen Andersen. Hans, Kristoff, Anna, Sven?? I'll leave that one with you. Anyway, until next time... Ha en god dag, og jeg håper du likte min teori om Frozen ... selv om det er litt av en strekning. It's Norwegian, because, I case you didn't know, Arendelle was based in Norway. Bye! Category:Blog posts